


YEANLING & GLUTTON & WOLF

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, 双击坠, 波杨, 高杨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: 还是那个恐怖宠物店的paro 非常OOC这次是饕餮波布兰、西伯利亚平原狼高尼夫和杨老师的3p





	YEANLING & GLUTTON & WOLF

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本篇情感指向是双击坠互有好感但没有挑明，波和高各对杨有大于等于敬爱感的复杂感情，杨觉得自己是高和波之间的电灯泡。不喜勿入。  
> ☆play包括但不限于非典型窒息、医患角色扮演、口交、双龙，谨慎阅读。

“不好意思伯爵，我借用一下洗手间。”刑警先生有些慌张。

“唔，往那走右手边。”完全不知道刑警刚刚内心经过了一场激烈的天人交战的伯爵一手撸着猫，一手指给他看。

伯爵目送缪拉警官急匆匆地走向了卫生间。转过头来伯爵想喝一口茶。

“啊，冷掉了。为什么世界上没有人能发明出一种让人随时随地都能喝到香气四溢的热乎乎的红茶的机器呢？”伯爵叹息着，“只好再泡一杯了。”这样想着，伯爵站起身来走向了吧台。“唉，这里也没有了。”他失望地发现。

原来伯爵的茶罐都是被他随手塞在吧台的柜子里，自从尤里安来了之后这只勤奋的麒麟就包揽了店里的大部分事务。虽然店内的摆设肉眼可见的井井有条了起来，可偶尔也会有现在这种伯爵本人作为这间店名义上的主人却找不到自己真正所需要的东西的情况发生。

“啊，没办法了，去内室看看吧。”伯爵嘟囔着，“走廊尽头的房间应该还有我以前买的茶饼，希望尤里安没有把它收拾到别的地方去。”

临走之前伯爵又念着缪拉刑警还在洗手间里没出来，恐怕他一会儿出来发现店里没人又觉得是自己怠慢了他，大喊：“刑警先生，我还有事先失陪了，你一会儿出来了没什么事就请自便吧。”

洗手间里没有回话，可伯爵觉得刑警应当是听见了，交代完毕就径自走进了内室。

————————

“嗯啊……伊旺……再深……啊哈啊哈……没错就是那里……快一点……啊啊……我好舒服……啊……”高尼夫看着正在自己身上任意驰骋却眼神迷离还恬不知耻地说着一些淫词浪语美貌男子，恨不得用填字游戏书把自己的耳朵堵上——实在是无法想象他在异性的床上是如何攻城略地的，难道现在的女性更喜欢这种舒服的时候比自己叫的还欢的异性吗？

很快波布兰就迎来了第一波高潮，高尼夫钳制住正因为下体结合处的痉挛而紧紧抓着自己耳朵的双手，趁波布兰茫然地沉浸在余韵的空隙里，拽着对方的领带转换体位把跨坐在自己身上的波布兰重新压在了身下。

“玩够了吗？”高尼夫用自己的膝盖抵着波布兰的大腿，冰冷的声音表达着自己对波布兰完完全全把自己当按摩棒使的不满。“麻烦波布兰先生你跪好一点。”又用胳膊肘压着身下之人的腰窝，“被上就要有个被上的样子啊，腰塌下去屁股翘起来。”嘴上虽然说得严厉，但实际上却只在对方的左臀上象征着扇了几巴掌，在臀部形成起伏的肉浪。

“呀～高尼夫你好冷酷啊～”波布兰的声音都兴奋地变了调，扭过头来媚眼如丝地看着跪在自己身后的高尼夫，邀请似的扭了扭自己的屁股，疲软的阴茎随着臀部的摆动在双腿之间荡来荡去，“是因为住的地方纬度太高了吗？冬天很冷，夏天也很冷，真是可怜的小狗狗。让我的洞来温暖你吧。”

谁是狗啊，高尼夫心想，“说了多少次不要把我与阿拉斯加和哈士奇那种东西混为一谈啊！”高尼夫使劲摁着波布兰的脑袋，波布兰挣扎着陷入蓬松柔软的羽毛被子里。30秒？1分钟？2分钟？直至波布兰再也不挣扎高尼夫的手才收了回来。

波布兰依然没有动静，保持着被摁在被子里的样子一动不动。高尼夫揪着男子赤红色的头发迫使他仰起头来，被抓着的男子流着鼻血却依旧呵呵呵地乐了起来，“我装得像吗？像不像死了？你吓了一大跳吧？”

像个屁。你可是龙的儿子，龙是皇帝的的象征按这个道理你怎么着也应该算个王吧？给你封个击坠王的称号怎么样？话说击坠王这种莫名其妙的东西又是什么鬼？高尼夫不禁自嘲地想。你作为饕餮这种怪物怎么会死？——大概要死也是我会先死吧。这样的预感不知为何像飞机上空投的炸药包一样，精准击中了高尼夫的心。随手扔过去一张纸巾，“擦擦你的血，还有下次你装死最好夹紧你的屁股，刚刚你‘死’掉的时候你后边那个洞可还一张一合地往外吐着水呢。”高尼夫评价道。

“真的吗？”波布兰仿佛真的被这样的事实震惊了一般，“医生，我是不是生病了啊？为什么洞会一直流水呢？”波布兰急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。

高尼夫知道自己又要和眼前这个男人搞什么医患play了，天知道奥利比·波布兰一天到晚脑子里都在想些什么乱七八糟的东西。那又有什么办法？只好陪他玩下去。

“嗯，你生病了。”高尼夫同情地抚摸着波布兰的脸颊，声音轻柔，仿佛是真的在给人搞什么临终关怀一样，“你是个骚货，这是不治之症，只能等死了。”

“可我还不想死，医生，我还很年轻……请您一定要帮帮我……救救我这个骚货……”波布兰果真像一个年纪轻轻就得了绝症病人一般，听闻噩耗已经泣不成声。

高尼夫不禁感叹这只饕餮在这个宠物店真是屈了才，这个演技水平应该在好莱坞发展，奥斯卡影帝还关安东尼·霍普金斯什么事儿？

“其实……”高尼夫欲言又止，“也不是没有办法……”金发的男子凑近波布兰的脸颊，像透露一个秘密：“只要堵住就好啦。”

绝症病人波布兰总算抓住了一根救命稻草，碧色的眸子kilakila亮晶晶，兴奋而喜悦地望着高尼夫：“用什么东西呢？”

“цемент。”金色短发的男子摇着自己的耳朵，这样说道。

嗯？

“伊旺·高尼夫——”床上的人低垂着头，这是暴风雨来临前的宁静，沉默了许久终于爆发，“你去死吧！”波布兰腹诽这个人毒舌怎么不分场合，“活该你一辈子体会不到和女性做爱的乐趣只能和我这种人滚床单！”

波布兰看着高尼夫已经有抬头之势的小兄弟，站起身来抱着臂气鼓鼓地说道：“你自己解决吧我要去伯爵那儿找点儿乐子了。”伯爵可不会在床上说这么扫兴的话，波布兰禁不住拿高尼夫和伯爵做着比较。

高尼夫对女性的好倒是不感兴趣，但对伯爵的好可是食髓知味。伯爵作为这间店的主人从另一种意义上说也算是自己的长官了，自己发誓效忠的对象当然没有道理让波布兰一人独享。

本着这样的想法波布兰前脚刚甩上门离开房间，高尼夫后脚就跟了上去，同样出门去寻找伯爵。

无巧不成书，伯爵就在走廊之中，离波布兰只有五六米的距离。波布兰欢喜地朝伯爵挥动着双臂，像在机场里等候多时的粉丝，三步并作两步地冲到伯爵面前。

“咳咳——”波布兰收拾了一下自己刚刚被抓乱的发型，摘下并不存在于头顶的帽子在手里翻了几翻又背到身后，另一只手向前伸出，露出标准的波布兰式笑容，活像一只求偶的孔雀在尽力展示自己的多彩的羽毛。

波布兰像舞台剧中的男演员，用夸张又富有激情的声调向伯爵发出邀请：“这位美丽的夫人，您的头发是如此的柔软而丰盈，您的眼眸是如此的深邃而悠远，您应当快乐又充实度过此生，可为什么您却愁眉不展？是什么让您难以抒怀？也许您应该和在下宇宙第一美男子——奥利比·波布兰春风一度，让在下排解您心中的苦闷与忧愁。”

令波布兰意外的是，伯爵完全没有理会他的表演，径自走向了他身后的高尼夫，关切又了然地问道：“你们两个又闹别扭了？还是你的毒舌又呛得他没话讲要跑到我这里求安慰？”

高尼夫没有说话，这个高挺的男人一离了波布兰就变成了一个只会默默玩填字游戏的哑巴。高尼夫注视着心目中的长官，略带磨砂质感的大手覆上了伯爵的背，吻上了长官的唇，很快就发出了啧啧的水声。

“喂！太过分了吧你！”波布兰看着一言不发就占得了先机的高尼夫，气得炸了毛，不停地咒骂着，什么“去死吧，高尼夫！去死吧，皇帝！”诸如此类的话语简直不堪入耳，骂高尼夫本人高尼夫可以充耳不闻，只是他不明白波布兰作为一只饕餮为什么要辱骂自己的爸爸。高尼夫嘴上的动作没有停下，只是扶着伯爵的后脑，深蓝色的眼睛却对上波布兰视线。一吻结束，高尼夫开了口：“您要来玩吗？我们三个。”听到高尼夫自动把自己也算了进去，波布兰终于闭了嘴。

啊，三个人……我果然还是不太擅长这种事呢。杨心想。伯爵挠了挠自己的后脑勺，挤出一个暧昧的笑容：“可以在床上吗？”

得到允许后的高尼夫架着伯爵的胳膊，波布兰会意地用身体挤进了伯爵的双腿之间，扶着伯爵的腰，二人近乎是将伯爵抬进了房间。

高尼夫坐在了床笫深处，使伯爵的腰部也可以有支撑点，“谢谢你，伊旺。”伯爵察觉到了高尼夫无言的温柔，挣扎起身伸着脖子主动在高尼夫的脸颊献上一吻。伯爵的衣服被三下五除二地剥除干净，并不是清瘦的类型，但也没有过于结实的肌肉。

欣赏着身下人白净的胴体，“您作为亚洲人种可是白得过分。”波布兰这样评价道。被两双充斥着爱欲和渴望的眼睛所注视，待宰的羔羊有些害羞，掩耳盗铃式地捂住了自己的双目，“我母亲好像有欧洲血统。”他这样解释道，之所以用“好像”，是因为伯爵对自己的母亲可以说是毫无印象，听闻她在自己五岁那年就去世了。可五岁时候的自己连母亲的样貌都记不住吗？话说自己五岁那年到底是哪年啊？这样一直深究下去问题只会越来越多，却永远得不到一个答案。

世界上做得到的事，也有做不到的事。比如寻找真实的记忆，对于现在被两个男人前后夹击的自己来说就是做不到的事。还是专注于眼下，让大家都变得快乐起来才是自己做得到的事。伯爵正在胡思乱想中，却感到自己的分身正在被舔舐。

“嗯、啊——”过分的刺激让伯爵叫出了声，伯爵连忙用捂住了嘴。这种行为马上被波布兰所制止，他示意高尼夫抓着伯爵的手让他不要乱动，“您的声音很好听，不要隐藏起来，高尼夫也很喜欢，对吗？”波布兰直视着高尼夫的眼睛问道。

高尼夫倒是没听出这句话里隐藏的醋意，只当作一个普通的疑问句思考出了答案：比起波布兰那种放荡型的自己好像确实比较喜欢伯爵这种隐忍中又带着一丝期待的声音。认真计算着波布兰计划的可行性，趁伯爵不备将伯爵的手环上了自己的腰，用尾巴在伯爵的手腕处打上了结。

失去了手的遮掩声音不可抑制地流露出来，“嗯……别这样……别舔那里……我要出来了……”波布兰停下口中的动作，换双手来拨弄着伯爵的囊袋，“伯爵，请您不要忘记我可是饕餮啊。”

“嗯？所以呢？”伯爵不明白波布兰这话是什么意思。

“作为一只饕餮，当然忍不住对美味的向往了。”波布兰做出吞咽的动作，伯爵看着他的喉结动了一动，波布兰从伯爵的小腹一路向上，在乳晕部位打着圈儿。“您这么美味的身躯我做不到字面意义上的拆骨入腹，您不应当给我一些别的东西作为补偿吗？”

“别的……东西？”杨依然迷茫着。

“比如说……”波布兰趴在伯爵的耳边，“您白浊的、浓稠的、石楠花味道的精液。”

伯爵在波布兰口中释放。

————————

高尼夫不太喜欢这个姿势，只有波布兰和伯爵两人足够尽兴，自己像个捆着伯爵的杆一样一动不能动。高尼夫松开了伯爵的手，沉默地摆弄着伯爵形成趴跪的姿势。把自己的分身送进伯爵的后穴里抽送着。

“你还真的超喜欢这个姿势啊！”波布兰跪在伯爵的脸前，一边忙着把自己的阴茎放进伯爵的嘴里，一边还不忘调侃着高尼夫，“还说自己不是狗？”伸出手在高尼夫的下巴上拨弄着，“好狗狗好狗狗~叫两声来给你的长官听听——”

“呜——汪——”高尼夫愤懑着叫了一声，咬住了波布兰的手指。同时因为上半身的发力牵扯到腰部，高尼夫的分身也在杨的身体里更深地嵌入。

“唔……”视线受阻的杨不知道在自己的头顶上正在发生什么，大力的冲撞使来不及反应身体只是凭本能的向前倾斜，牙齿磨到了波布兰的阴茎。

“啊！高尼夫你神经啊？！”波布兰吃痛地叫出声来，完全的痛苦，不带一点色情的声音。

“你……没事……吧？”含着已经坚硬的物体，伯爵含混不清的地询问着。伯爵想要停下来查看一下波布兰的伤情，毕竟这其中有自己的原因。但身后的男子仍咬着波布兰的手指不松口，下身同样硬的发胀，扶着伯爵的腰毫无章法地冲击着伯爵的内部，没有丝毫要停止的意思。

波布兰注视着伯爵因疼痛而湿润的眼睛，怒气顿时烟消云散，其实本来也不是严重的问题，只是波布兰自己想要借题发挥迁怒于高尼夫。“我没事儿。”波布兰轻柔地安抚着伯爵的背部，撤出了自己还没有射出的分身。高尼夫也察觉到了自己给伯爵带来的不止有兴奋感，更多的是疼痛感。也停止了下半身的冲击，松开了波布兰的手指。

“你还没……不要紧吗？”伯爵慌乱地问他。“没事，我”波布兰凝望着伯爵的眼睛，好长的睫毛啊！橘色头发的男子在内心感叹着。“请您等我一下，想到了一个更有趣的，一会儿就我们两个玩儿，不带高尼夫这种没有一点儿情趣只知道自己爽的坏狗狗。”说着亲吻了伯爵的锁骨和喉结，就下床在自己的柜子里翻找着什么。

高尼夫自知理亏，沉默地陷入了反思，连平时机警树立起的耳朵也耷拉下来。伯爵扭过头来，抚摸着高尼夫的脸颊，微笑道，“你不用太自责，你做的已经很好了。”用自己的头发在失落的狼先生的脖弯处轻轻地蹭着。显然狼先生被男子的温柔所打动了。多么令人敬爱的长官啊，我下次一定我做的更好，高尼夫在心里发誓。

谈话间波布兰已经回来了，手里拿着一个比隐形眼镜盒稍大些的盒子。“伯爵，您要来试试这里吗？用您的肉棒。”波布兰背对着伯爵，翘着屁股用手把自己的臀瓣分开，露出其中隐秘的的穴口。

伯爵看向高尼夫，“我可以吗？”征求着他的意见。高尼夫以沉默代替了答案。“好的，我明白了。”伯爵回答。

“伯爵，我是在邀请您上我，这是我们两个之间的事，您为什么要询问他的意见？”波布兰表达着他的不满。伯爵失笑，“没错，不过就我个人而言，与其抱他人好像更喜欢被他人抱。这是我个人的选择，跟高尼夫先生可没有关系。”

“这可是您说的。”波布兰的脸上流露出来恶作剧得逞后的微笑，“那我们就来试试这个吧。”波布兰从盒子里拿出浸泡好的物件，是一个环状物，细长的毛向外扩散。“伯爵，您一定知道这是什么。”

羊眼圈！杨瞬间就为自己刚刚的一番发言后悔了。“我突然有点困，先去睡了，就不打扰你们了，祝你们玩得高兴。”说着已经做好了逃跑的准备。

可惜下一秒就被波布兰揪回了床上。“不知怎的一看到您长长的睫毛就突然想到自己还有这样一件收藏，既然您喜欢被人抱一定要试一试这个。”

“不必了吧，我自我评价好像自己也不是个性冷淡。”杨甚至可以感觉到自己的冷汗从背部滑落。可波布兰已经带好了装备，蓄势待发，高尼夫也赶过来搭把手。

“你们，两个……不要在……这种时候这么默契啊。”几乎是一进入，杨已经感受到了结合处的变化，细长的绒毛随着波布兰地慢慢挺入而在自己体内变化，简直是一种甜蜜的折磨。

“哈……哈……”杨的气息粗重起来，“我不行了……感觉好奇怪……太奇怪了……”

“是不是觉得越来越空虚呢？您还想要更多，对吗？”波布兰提问。

虽然难以启齿，但自己的身体真的如波布兰所说，开始变得不满足起来，不仅仅是后穴，身体的每一个角落都仿佛成为了敏感带，稍一触碰就饥渴地想要得到更多。

“可能是因为浸泡这个圈的水还加了一些别的药物吧。”波布兰说道。

“不要，若无其事的……啊哈……讲这种事啊……”持续的快感让杨连一句完整的话都讲不出。

“因为我实在不忍看到您被高尼夫的东西抽插却只能感受到痛苦啊。这样一来就算您这里容纳下我们两个人应该也只会感受到快乐了吧。”波布兰的语调简直像在欣赏由自己亲手打造的艺术品。

“不行的……一次……两个人……绝对不行的。”杨呜咽着。“行不行总要试一试才知道啊。您不是也是这样教导我们的吗？”高尼夫终于开口说了第一句话，说着就将自己的分身挤了进去。

“啊，啊哈，好奇怪……请你们……这两位，啊，绅士，温柔一点……我一会儿……还要……嗯嗯，参加特留尼希特议员的……晚宴……”

绅士？我们也称得上是绅士吗？高尼夫想着。

“伯爵，您不是……最讨厌议员那种，表演型人格的……政客了吗？”波布兰在伯爵紧致的甬道里也要时刻紧绷着神经才能让自己不那么快结束。“难道不是跟……我们这两只……野兽在一起更加快乐吗？”

“对哦。”在失去意识前伯爵这样想着，也许自己早就期待着这两只野兽把自己的身体搞的破破烂烂，这样他就不用看见特留那张讨人厌的脸。

END


End file.
